Meant To Be
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Intento de oneshot Charmeron para Malaje xD ¿Que ocurrió entre Sebastian Charles y Allison Cameron? ¿Cómo tomó ella su decisión? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gregory House? Aquí hay una posible explicación...


_Este fict es un intento de Charmeron para Male... y sólo por ser Male dejé bien parado a Sebastian Charles xDD  
Está ubicado en el capítulo TB or not TB, de la segunda temporada._

**Meant to be**

No era la cena romántica por excelencia, pero el doctor Charles se lo había pedido. "Para celebrar la recuperación" le dijo, y ella sólo pudo sonreír y asentir.

En el fondo se lo debía.

Sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Recostado en la cama, Sebastian luchaba contra las vías de salina para poder alcanzar el extremo de la bandeja. Con una sonrisa dulce, Cameron le acercó todo el soporte un poco más.

-Tendrás que tener cuidado con eso. Podrías lastimarte y luego te atarían a la cama pensando que te quisiste arrancar las vías.

-¿Y eso te molestaría o te gustaría?- preguntó el con intención, y Cameron se sonrojó un poco.

-No me gustaría del todo, pero ya no podrías levantarte y House se pondría de mejor humor- bromeó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-No comprendo por qué House me tiene tanta manía, si yo no...

-House le tiene manía a todo el mundo- le interrumpió ella, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de frutas en un vaso de plástico- Quizá contigo es más crítico porque no puede creer que un médico sea talentoso, amable y a la vez caritativo. No deberían preocuparte sus berrinches.

-A ti si te preocupan- apuntó él, luego de beber un sorbo de su propio vaso.

-Es diferente. Es mi jefe, y debo convivir con él seis días a la semana.

-Y si te molesta House, ¿por qué no reconsideras mi propuesta?

Cameron dudó antes de contestar.

¿Realmente le molestaba House?

Intentó imaginarse a si misma trabajando codo a codo con Sebastian. Su presencia en África le haría mucho bien a muchas personas, en vez de estar limitada a los caprichos egoístas de House, a eso de que cada paciente debía ser un puzzle para merecer ayuda. Su instinto benevolente latía cada vez más fuerte cuando miraba las fotos que Sebastian le enseñaba. Niños que merecían una vida mejor.

Si, él tenía razón. Cuando se veía esa realidad, la única opción que quedaba era gritar con todas las fuerzas posibles.

"Punto para Sebastian" pensó, dirigiendo la vista hacia las cortinas que cubrían la cristalera.

Pensó en ella misma. ¿Cuánto podría aprender de Sebastian, y cuánto de House?

Con Sebastian, sabría todas y cada una de las cepas de tuberculosis. Aprendería medicina rudimentaria, con elementos cotidianos y a diagnosticar sin usar medicina nuclear ni laboratorios computarizados.

Torció levemente el gesto. La idea no le atraía en lo absoluto, pensando en su currículum y en la cantidad de conocimientos sobre diversas enfermedades que podría obtener bajo la tutela de House…

-Déjame pensarlo. No es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera- murmuró, volviendo su vista a un Sebastian que la miraba, expectante.

-No quiero presionarte, Allison… pero me voy pasado mañana.

-No, House te da de alta hoy, yo organicé el archivo- replicó Cameron, confundida.

-Y pasado mañana sale el avión para Sudáfrica.

Silencio. Cameron controló el temblor de su voz antes de hablar.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Hay mucho que hacer, y pocas manos- y Sebastian tomó las manos de Allison entre las suyas- No es un simple capricho mío. Te necesito allí.

-¿Eso significa que no te gusto ni un poco?- bromeó ella, intentando aligerar un poco la tensión que se había formado luego de semejante declaración. Sebastian sonrió, y negó con la cabeza, clavándole la mirada llena de intención.

Ignoró las vias, incorporándose un poco más hasta terminar sentado en la cama, al lado de Allison.

La miró con ternura, como si fuese algo precioso.

"Eres un oso de felpa hecho por la abuela" resonó en la mente de Cameron.

Realmente le gustaba por lo que era.

"Todos te quieren" otra vez esa voz en su mente, como si en vez de un año, hubiese pasado un segundo.

Sebastian la besó, acariciándole el cabello. Cameron cerró los ojos, y le respondió, tocándole la mejilla.

El tacto de la barba crecida la hizo estremecer, y Sebastian aprovechó para profundizar el beso, dejándola sin aliento, y lejos de imaginar el remolino de imágenes y sonidos que giraba en la mente de la inmunóloga.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más, y se separó de él, abriendo los ojos de par en par. El corazón galopaba en su pecho, frenético.

-Es hora de que te vayas. Ya ha terminado tu turno- indicó él con tono suave, interpretando las señales de pánico de su rostro- Piénsatelo. Por favor- suplicó, y ella asintió, saliendo del cuarto y concentrándose en componer su rostro para poder ir al vestuario a cambiarse.

Casualmente, House estaba en el ascensor que tomó.

La evaluó en silencio durante todo el viaje hasta la planta baja, y ella lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose si él no la había visto con Sebastian.

Ni bien ambos salieron, House soltó la pregunta del millón.

-¿Vas a salir con él?

-¿Te incumbe?- contraatacó Cameron, sonriéndole. House ni se inmutó.

-No.

Todo comenzó a encajar cuando ella pronunció las siguientes palabras, y el ceño de él se relajó.

-No lo creo.

-Hace dos días sostenías su mano. ¿Qué cambió?

-Prácticamente vive en África, no hay futuro…- comenzó a decir ella, pero House la cortó.

-Por otra parte, tal vez hay demasiado futuro ahora. No te atraía porque estaba preparado para morir por una causa, te atraía porque realmente lo estaba haciendo- House expuso su teoría mientras Cameron luchaba contra la urgente necesidad de rodar sus ojos. ¿Por qué debía retorcer todo acerca de su supuesta necesidad de sostener la mano a los moribundos?

-Claro. Es así de simple- replicó, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eso fue simple?- preguntó House, irónico.

-Le pongo una etiqueta y de ahí parto- respondió ella, igualmente irónica.

-Todos lo hacen. Somos lo que la gente cree que somos. La gente cree que es un gran doctor, y por eso le dan cosas.

-Él [b]es[/b] un gran doctor- replicó Cameron, algo picada. Estaba un poco harta de que House se metiese con Sebastian.

-¡La realidad es irrelevante!- exclamó él, exasperado, y Cameron comenzó a comprender.

-Te lo probaré-continuó él, mirando hacia la mujer que se había quejado con Cuddy del "maltrato" de Foreman con el gafete de House- La gente que me conoce me ve como un idiota y me trata como un idiota. La gente que no me conoce, me ve como un lisiado y me trata como tal. ¿Qué idiota egoísta no se aprovecharía de eso?

El clic en su cerebro fue el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. La pieza que faltaba.

El oírlo citando a Sebastian antes de armar la pantomima para librarse de la mujer le ayudó a comprender lo que él jamás le diría.

Le molestaba Sebastian porque se ganaba su admiración. Estaba celoso de la atención que ella le prestaba, como un niño pequeño que quiere a su mamá todo el tiempo mirándole.

El hecho de descubrir que no le era tan indiferente a House como pensaba le ayudó a decidirse.

Realmente quería verlo día tras día haciendo el payaso. Le divertía más de lo que la irritaba.

Necesitaba aprender sobre medicina que pudiese aplicar en su carrera, y Sebastian no era mejor maestro que House en ese campo.

Lamentaba no poder ayudar más que enviando un cheque cada tanto, pero… no necesitaba viajar a África para encontrar pobres que morían por falta de atención médica.

House se había salido con la suya, una vez mas. Lo miró marcharse de la clínica, y lo siguió rumbo al estacionamiento.

-¿No trajiste tu auto?- la voz de House volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-No. Pensé que deberíamos quedarnos durante la noche. Pero tomaré el autobús.

House la miró fijamente, y luego abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-No seas idiota. Te llevo. No será una buena acción merecedora del Nobel, pero…

Cameron le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y subió.

-Es importante para mi. Haz de cuenta que soy Estocolmo.

House pasó la mano por encima de ella y cerró la puerta.

-Me importa un bledo lo que diga Estocolmo- y le clavó la mirada una décima de segundo, lo suficiente para que el vello se le erizara.

No necesitó más palabras para entender lo que le había querido decir.

Y ya había tomado la decisión antes de llegar a su casa.

Ella ya tenía su lugar en el mundo, en el vaivén permanente que era House.

Al final de cuentas, para eso estaba hecha.


End file.
